WERE SORRY
by cortez30
Summary: were sorry were sorry yeah just a stpid joke i wanted to make


Quick fic

Wendy hey!

Cortez30 huh

Wendy yeah you

Cortez how the hell can you see me

Wendy why the fuck have you been ignoring us

Cortez I'm sorry

Wendy fuck you are

Cortez: "starts crying"

Wendy: what's wrong Cortez?

Cortez: my names matt

Wendy: I'm sorry matt

Matt: "sniff" your serious

Wendy yes "hold out hug"

Matt: "excepts hug"

Kyle: hey why are you hugging her your mine

Matt: huh

Wendy: yeah huh

Kyle: he's gay for me

Matt: I'm noooooot gay

Wendy: could have fooled me

Stan: yeah me 2

Matt: dude where the fuck are you guys coming from

Stan: we destroyed the 4th wall for answers

Matt: well this stupid error 2 happens and I can't update

Stan: oh I'm sorry can't you fix this

Matt: are we having this conversation

Stan: yeah

Matt: there we go

Stan: good

Kyle: so you're not gay

Matt: NO

Wendy: then why is Kyle your favorite

Matt: causes he's awesome he stands up to cartmen

Kyle: "blushes"

Wendy: then why did you make him gay

Kyle: YEAH

Matt: because everyone does plus on the show there ain't no gay kids only adults and there are retarded

Wendy: then you must love me

Matt: nah you're my 2nd favorite but your Stans girl

Wendy: then who do you like

Matt: uh

Stan: Wendy lay off he doesn't have to tell if he don't want to

Wendy: PLEZ for me

Matt: Bebe

Bebe: "giggles

Wendy: really her

Bebe hey

Matt: oh boy

Wendy: I'm just confused I'm prettier than her

Bebe: EXCUSE ME BITCH

Wendy: YOU HEARD ME

Kyle: damn 5 bucks on Wendy

Matt: your own

**5 mins of off screen hair ripping and face clawing**

Wendy: I'm sorry Bebe

Bebe: I'm sorry Wendy

The girls hug one another then Wendy collapses from exhaustion

Matt: HA

Kyle: bull shit you're the author

Matt: duh don't bet on the guys writing

Bebe: can you heal her now

Matt: shit sorry

Wendy wakes up from her nap fells like a million bucks

Wendy: asshole

Stan: Wendy be careful he could write a lemon about you

Wendy: so I'm not afraid of sex

Bebe: yeah but he's a straight guy probably single

Matt: I resent that

Bebe: oh so you're not single

Matt: oh I am I just don't like being called out

Wendy: typical pervert

Matt: ham I wonder how a Bendy would sound

Wendy: I'm sorry

Matt: I'm still thinking about it because we have fans….i think

Bebe: fine 10 reviews for this shitty thing and I will have sex with Wendy

Wendy: "blushes"

Stan: "blushes"

Kyle: "yawn" boring

Matt: don't make me turn you straight

Kyle: you couldn't cause so far your fan base all 6 of them like me as a homosexual so that I stick out from the rest of the crowd and changing writing styles might hurt you fan base past the point of no return

Matt: …..dude you might be a father

Kyle: so you also have my butt fuck Stan

Stan: WHAT THE FUCK SPOILERS

Kyle: woops

Matt: great now people are going to rage

Wendy: like they haven't already I mean you haven't updated in a good 48 hours people are used to you updating every like 10 hours

Matt: well Wendy by the time people read this it might be longer than 48 hours plus this is a good time for people to catch their breath and read mine and other amazing fanfic on the internet

Stan: oh you mean like whereistheark who gave you a shout out

Matt: ….maybe

Kyle: yeah that was sweet

Matt: seriously thank you for the shout out and if you have any ideas for my fictions don't be afraid to pick at my brain as long as death and break up doesn't happen cause I hate when friends fight unless there women who cat fight

Wendy: perv

Matt: Bitch

Wendy: BRING IT ON

Matt and Wendy duke it out off screen

Bebe: yeah sorry about that folks and we here thank you for being patient on us for our screw up hopefully you didn't wait long but if you did we apologized but to let you know he has continued to…..WENDY STOP MAKING OUT WITH HIM…write no matter the problem he has probably finished writing chapter 2 of mystery father…..DAMN IT KYLE GET THE HOSE TO COOL THEM OFF…..and maybe chapter 3 so yeah thank you for waiting and if you will excuse me Wendy has a dick in her at the moment

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this random thing I wrote if you want me to do this again in the future maybe a Q&A then let me know via review or PM if not then I will ask again in the future oh and the character is not my dirty thoughts I thought that would be funny thank you for being patient and I love you all**


End file.
